Their Special Day
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: It's Zack & Cody's day but Cody doesn't feel like celebrating. A little bit of Lody and a little bit of brotherly love : Enjoy.


**A/N, I woke up during the night and I couldn't sleep and this just popped into my head for some reason.**

It was suppose to be a happy day for Cody. Zack was exited about it but Cody strangely seemed unaffected. He didn't think there was any need to be overly exited about it…sure he was happy but he wanted to celebrate the day with not only his brother and friends, but also with his mom and dad. The last time they came on the ship seemed like ages ago and Cody wished that they could somehow come again that day, but he knew that that was near impossible.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a happy London screamed as the twins entered the classroom.

"Thanks London" they answered together back, Zack giving her a big smile while Cody tried his best to give a convincing overly happy smile, but London knew him better than that. She kept her eyes on him, watching him take his seat next to her, her smile faded at the look on his face. She knew something was troubling him. Zack too watched him during the whole class; he knew why he wasn't so happy. That's because he felt the same inside, but Zack knew how to hide his feelings better than Cody and knew Cody was weaker, especially when it came to their mom and dad.

London looked back at Zack to find him glancing at his brother every 2 seconds. Cody remained oblivious to the 4 eyes staring at him the whole time.

After class Zack and Cody met up with their friends on the sky deck, talked, drank juice, opened presents, etc. Zack was the one mostly talking with their friends while Cody just leaned on the railing and just stared down at the water. Zack and London looked at each other with the same concerned faces as before. As Zack was about to go talk to Cody, it seemed like he had a little too much juice and had to go real bad. He thought he'll talk to Cody after returns from the bathroom.

As he left Woody went up to Cody and said,

"Hey, you ok buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine" answered Cody, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work.

"Yeah right" Woody answered.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Cody said back aggressively. With that, London turned her attention to them.

"Wow buddy calm down, it's your birthday! be happy" Woody tried.

"I AM HAPPY!" Cody yelled, getting everyone's attention. And then he stormed off, leaving a baffled group of people behind. London followed Cody.

Cody didn't look back as he ran his way to his and Woody's room. He sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. London slowly opened the door and left it slightly agar. She was afraid that he'll yell at her to leave if she sat beside him, but she did it anyway. Cody didn't say anything so London placed her hand on his back and moving it slowly over his back, soothing him.

"I'm sorry" Cody said in a small voice, taking London by surprise.

"It's ok Cody" she said back to him, moving closer. She suddenly felt a little shy being so close to him. She knew she was in love with from way before they even came to the ship, but she never told him. She wanted to tell him on his birthday but now it didn't seem like such a good idea.

"No it's not! I'm a jerk, I shouldn't have acted like that!" he said looking at her, raising his voice a little higher than before. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Great now I'm crying! God I'm such a fucking baby" he said covering his face once again.

"No you're not" London said softly giving him a hug. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she continued softening her voice even more, never letting him go from the hug. She felt so close to him at that moment, but she took those thoughts aside and waited to hear his reply.

"It's just that I know today was suppose to be a happy day for me and Zack" Cody started, taking his hands away from his face. "And I am happy, I really am. I'm happy that I can spend the day with Zack and you but it's not the same without my mom and dad" he continued, more tears fell from his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I know, I understand" London said back wiping his tears away. And she did understand. She spent most of her birthdays without her parents too. She knew exactly how he felt. She's gotten use to it over the years but this is Cody's first birthday away from him mom.

"I tried, I really tired not to think about it and try to have a good time but I miss them so much and I can't help it. Usually mom would cook us our favorite dinner and let us stay up late. We would spend the whole day together watching home videos with a big bowl of popcorn. Dad always calls and sometimes even visits but this year we don't get to do any of that" He finished, looking at her with his watery eyes.

She hugged him closer and he hugged back with great force. He wept on her shoulder, watering her brand new shirt, but she didn't care. At that moment the door opened and Zack came rushing towards his brother. He knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his back. Cody turned towards Zack and London slowly released Cody from her hold and got off the bed.

"I'll leave you guys alone" With that she left and closed the door behind her.

Cody immediately got off the bed and hugged his brother tightly. Zack hugged back and rubbed his hand on his brother's back.

"Sorry for ruining our birthday" Cody cried into Zack's shoulder.

"You didn't ruin anything" Zack told him softly.

"I just miss them so much" Cody said trough his cries.

"I know buddy I know, I do too. It's ok don't worry about it" Zack told him, hugging him closer, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

A few hours later Mr. Moseby called the boys to his office **(a/n just pretend he has an office on the ship)**. The boys entered and found themselves looking at a tv. There was a video. The boys placed the video inside and hit play. After a few seconds their parents appeared on the screen.

"Hey boys!!" their mother said with a huge grin.

"Hey MEN!!" their father corrected, receiving a slight glare from their mother.

Both boys stared at the tv, with tears in their eyes. Behind them were London and Moseby with smiles on their faces.

"They will always be my little boys, no matter what age" she continued with a smile on her face, but she was seconds away from crying herself.

"That's right guys, we are sorry we couldn't be there this year" their dad started.

"Yeah we are so sorry, we just want to tell you that we love you both very much and you made us both so proud-" she tried to continue but she broke into tears.

"That's right guys, you have made us the happiest parents in the world and we will always love you no matter what, even if we're not there with you" their father continued, trying to stay strong.

"Well boys we have to go now ok, have fun on your birthday ok don't you guys think about us this is your day and you owe it to yourselves to be happy" their mother said through her tears.

"Well, bye guys"

"Happy birthday"

"Be good"

"Do your homework"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"We love you!!"

With that, the video ended. Zack turned around and hugged London.

"Thank you" he said after he released her.

"For what?" she asked.

"Oh come on London we both know it was you who sent the video all the way from Boston. How else could it arrive on a ship? What was it? Private air mail?" Zack told her. She smiled.

"I sent the butler here and there with the helicopter" She admitted. Zack laughed.

"Zack someone's on the phone for you" said Moseby. Zack left the room to answer the phone leaving only London and Cody in the room.

Cody had his eyes still glued to the screen when London moved closer. She could see his face wet from tears. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. Cody could barely move so London moved forward and hugged him tightly as before.

"Happy birthday Cody" she softly said in his ear. Cody still couldn't form words so he hugged her tighter, London took the message.

"Thank you so much" he finally said, "that was the best present anyone could ever have given me" he said with a low voice. She smiled. She felt so good in his arms she didn't want to let go of him, she felt safe and warm.

"I love you so much for this" he said in her ear. She got on her tiptoes so that she could hug him better and gave him a small kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other and just as they were about to move closer for another kiss Zack came in.

"Hey, Maddie's on the phone, she wants to speak with you" Zack told him and left the room.

"Coming!" Cody said and let go of London. "I'll see you later" he said with a smile right before he left.

"I'll be waiting" London said as he left the room, smiling to herself.

After talking to Maddie on the phone and celebrating what was left of their birthday with their friends, it was getting late and they decided to head on to bed. As Cody was about to open the door to his room, Zack stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you sleep in my room tonight? Just for old time sake?" he said. Cody smiled.

"You sure my snoring won't bother you again?" Cody said with a smirk.

"Your snoring never bothered me before, it actually helps me sleep" Zack confessed.

"Well ok then" Cody said opening Zack's door.

They changed into their night clothes, Zack giving a pair of his to Cody, got in their beds and switched off the lights.

"Happy birthday Cody" Zack said into the darkness a few seconds after they switched off the lights.

"Happy birthday Zack" Cody replied.

"Goodnight" Zack continued.

"Goodnight Zack" Cody said back. After what seemed like 5 seconds Zack had one last thing to say before they fall asleep.

"I love you" Zack said softly

"Love you too Zack" Cody replied with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N, might not have been that good but I wanted to post it anyway :)…Reviews are always nice. **


End file.
